No Mission's Impossible
by BethanyLeeRenner
Summary: William Brandt has had a lot on his plate ever since Ethan convinced him to become a field agent. How would he handle a young, gorgeous girl who happens to be a part of a new mission? Rated M for language, and possible smut. Still not sure though(: Brandt/OC
1. Prologue

**So, i'm really bad, and decided to start ANOTHER fic... But don't be upset with me. Randomly throughout each week, i get inspired for different stories, so, there will always be updates for each of my stories. Recently, i got inspired to do a William Brandt story... so here it it!**

**I do NOT own Mission Impossible. I only own my OC's and story line.**

**This is just a super short prologue. **

**ENJOY! (:**

* * *

"But that wouldn't work. You'd spend too much time in the main hallway; risking the possibility of being seen. Is there a way we could get to the server from the back?"

"Well, we could, but then we'd be squeezing our time frame,"

"So we'll create a distraction to create a larger time frame…"

All eyes turned to me, and I raised my hands up in innocence. "Nuh uh. Why me?"

"Because last time, you said you wanted to seduce the rich guy," Ethan smirked.

"Umm, I nearly died. I don't think I meant what I said,"

"Brandt, you wouldn't have to seduce anyone. Just be really, really drunk," Benji stated.

"But what if they make me take a breathalyzer test?" I really didn't like the idea of being a potential risk to the rest of the team, and it would take a lot of convincing to get me on board.

Ethan pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation and sighed. "You're not an analyst anymore Brandt. You're a field agent, so stop analyzing. You're going to do this job, got it?"

No arguing with Ethan Hunt. I had to admit, my training was pushed in hopes for me to one day beat him, but even with more time in training, and not given any room for error; Ethan could still put my ass in the dirt. I had overheard him one night saying that I was his biggest competition, and no doubt that that boosted my ego. I'd been trying to get myself back in the good graces of Ethan, ever since he's known about me protecting him and his wife. He had said that it wasn't an issue anymore, but I felt I had to reassure _myself_. So, I nodded.

* * *

**Hehehhe(: The romance part kind of kicks off in the next chapter... but not too much. **

**Review please! If i don't get too much love for this one, i'll finish it quick and short. I already have lots on my plate and to live up to, so let me know what you think as the chapters go on.**

**I also have my first crossover in the works. SWAT and Fast and Furious... it will probably be a longish one-shot. But, that will be later.**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 finally came to me! So here it is!**

**I don't own Mission Impossible, buuuuut i own my OC's. Sorry(;**

* * *

"Proceed Hawkeye. Proceed to further distraction,"

"Copy Spiderman," I shakily got from my table, and stumbled once my feet began to pursue forward.

"Uh Spiderman? Anyone in particular you want me to rendezvous with?"

"That's a negative Hawkeye. Rogue's going to keep an eye out for your signal, and go for it when DareDevil confirms,"

"Copy," I scanned the room, and made quick eye contact with Jane, confirming my oncoming actions. My eyes continued grazing the room for some poor, innocent woman to obnoxiously hit on, in hopes of throwing me out of the casino. I almost missed her, but my eyes shot right back to her beautiful figure: probably about 5'6", perfect curves, soft, creamy skin and long dirty blonde hair that reached her lower back. Soft sea green eyes instantly pulled me in, and I stared a lot longer than a field agent should. She was definitely attractive, and I knew that hitting on her in my 'drunken state' would not have to be an act. I blinked, and took a last swig of whiskey, swishing it around in my mouth, hoping to keep the smell trapped inside. I zig zagged my way to the bar, and awkwardly leaned against it, all the while brushing my body against the woman next to me.

"Haven't s-seen you around," I slurred.

Her eyes shot to me, and they immediately softened. Oh shit. She's not supposed to actually try to like me. Bring up the gross volume Brandt.

"I th-think I'd remember seeing a bo-ody like yoursss,"

Her eyebrows scrunched, and she swayed a little ways away from me. I leaned closer, and obviously stared at her marvelous chest, hardly contained by her short, gold cocktail dress.

"Hook in," I heard Jane murmur.

"Umm, I think you need to go lie down sir," she whispered.

"I haven-n't even got yourr name yet," I hiccupped.

She smiled a little, and replied, "Oh I'm sorry. My name's Parker."

"That's interesting," I leaned in closer and put my mouth to her ear. "Nick Darger,"

She smiled and whispered back, "Nick Darger. Hmm, feels nice rolling off my tongue,"

I shuddered and felt my, mine, William Brandt's, cock twitch. And that was just with my alias. I wonder what would happen if she were to whisper _my _name. "Soundsss nice comin' off it too. Prolly sound-d better being moaned in my ear," I sloppily kissed her neck, and she gasped a little and pulled away. "What? I gotta get a last name first?"

She giggled and shook her head. "Shield. Parker Shield,"

I heard a gasp, and had to look to Parker's mouth to see if it was from her, but her mouth was still curved in a seductive smile.

"We have to abort," I heard Jane mumble.

"What? What's going on Rogue?" Ethan screamed.

I tried not to look as though there was a whole different conversation going on right now in my ear, as I leaned in to Parker's lips, still consciously listening for my orders in my comm. unit.

"DAMNIT BRANDT, ABORT!"

I still didn't listen. The orders had to come from Hunt. He was the architect. So, I brought my lips closer to Parker's, and surprisingly, she didn't pull away. Once our lips melded together, I was lost in her taste and touch.

"FUCK BRANDT THAT'S MY SISTER!"

I abruptly stopped the kiss, and stared deep into Parker's sea foam eyes. She looked nothing like Jane, and I cocked my head at her, trying to decipher the goddess before me.

"Oh my god! Parker?! I can't believe you're here!"

I glanced over to see Jane slightly panting, but smiling affectionately at her 'sister'.

"Jane?! Oh my hell!" Parker jumped to her feet, and embraced Jane in a warm hug. I awkwardly watched as Jane shot me a look that would make even Jack the Ripper coil.

"What are you doing here?" Parker squealed.

"I'm on business actually,"

"Well I remember how you never liked Vegas. God! It's amazing you're here!"

I awkwardly shuffled, and cleared my throat.

"Oh. Jane, this is Nick Darger. I just met him," she giggled.

Jane's eyes narrowed at me and I continued my drunken man façade, by wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"You know what Parker? I want to take off a few hours to catch up. Why don't you go hail a cab and I'll help get this man to security, so they can take him up to his room."

Parker surprisingly didn't hesitate, and just trotted off through the front doors. I tried not to stare longingly at her perfect backside, but hey, I was a guy. And well…it's been a while.

"Could you at least _try _not to check out my sister while I'm standing right here?" Jane's deep brown eyes scorched into my blue ones, and my stance immediately changed back to that of a highly trained field agent.

"How the hell are you two sisters?"

"Well Brandt, I was adopted," she said matter-of-factly.

My next question was halted by Benji and Ethan, who slowly walked up to us.

"So what's the game plan then Jane?" Ethan looked pissed. Like really pissed, but of course he was too classy to let it leak through his emotions.

"We retry another night. A night that doesn't involve William mauling my sister like a fucking Aborigine,"

I awkwardly swallowed, but didn't lose my firm stance or gaze. I knew Jane was pissed. She proved that by using my first name; but, I was doing what I was trained! Sure it wasn't all acting, but still. Can she blame me for doing my job so damn well?

"It's all for the job Jane," I reassured her.

"It better be," she snapped.

I sighed, and turned to Ethan who seemed to be running a million thoughts through his head. "Ethan?"

"Jane," his glance suddenly shot up to Jane, who was still seething. "Is Parker trained?"

Jane crunched her eyebrows and hesitantly answered. "Not with IMF… She's a behavior analyst for the FBI. Best in the world." She suddenly seemed to be bragging, and brought her gaze back to mine; a little less menacing. "That's probably why she didn't kick you in the balls. She knew you weren't really drunk,"

"Jane, I need you to get her on this job with us,"

"What?" All three of us shot a confused look up to Ethan who was suddenly nodding in approval of his inward thought.

"But Ethan, she's not trained with our abilities," Benji murmured.

"Brandt and I will work with her. But I need you to do this Jane. With her with us, we'll be able to identify copy-cats, have her teach us body language and even teach acting so our cover doesn't get blown," Ethan's eyes never met mine, but I knew he was poking me with an imaginary sword, and I sobered myself up for the upcoming blow, but it never came. "Jane?"

Jane was softly shaking her head.

"These are the best people in the business, so we need the best as well. Do you want to ask her? Or should I have Brandt do that?"

Jane looked back up to me, and I shrugged my shoulders. "I think it's best for your health and mine, if I avoid her as much as possible,"

Jane sighed, and looked back down to the floor. "Fine. But _you're_ training her. Not Brandt. I don't want her to be compromised, and to have the best training offered,"

I scoffed at that.

"Something wrong William?" she asked sarcastically.

"Not at all. Everything's just peachy," I grimaced.

* * *

**Kind of short i know, but this is just still kind of the prologue? but not really. haha. **

**Review? Tell me what you think. Am i staying in character with Ethan, Jane and Brandt? Do you like Parker? Please let me know**

**XOOO BethanyLeeRenner(;**


End file.
